


Early Morning and Delays

by Creativity_In_Little_Time



Series: SuKya Short Stories and One-Shots [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Early Mornings, F/F, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity_In_Little_Time/pseuds/Creativity_In_Little_Time
Summary: Suyin never could get to work on time.





	Early Morning and Delays

Kya had a notorious habit of keeping Suyin in bed, even when she knew that Su had to get up for work. 

"Not everybody have the luxury of working in the afternoon," Su said. "Kya let me go."

"No," Kya said, childishly and sleepily.

The older woman tighten her grip around her girlfriend's waist, and nuzzled the side of her neck with her nose. Suyin pressed a hand against Kya's wrist, in hopes of breaking the hold but Kya held on.

"Kya," Suyin whined. "I'm going to be late."

"Then be late."

Kya turned her head slightly, her lips barely pressing a kiss onto Suyin's freckled shoulder. The woman whimpered as she subconsciously loosen her grip on her wrist and leaned her head to the side, giving Kya access to her neck. The blue-eyed woman took this and continued to lay lazy kisses up to her jaw, where she playfully nip the skin there. Su bit her lip, to repress a moan, and gripped Kya's wrist again.

"I don't have time for this," Su groaned. "I have to work."

Kya seemed not to have heard her as she sucked Su's earlobe. Suyin gripped Kya's wrist tighten, her back slightly arched, her eye fluttered close as she bit her lip, hard. Kya grinned against her skin as she turned Su's head, the sight of her girlfriend in this angle delicious; Suyin's eyes dark with lust as she glanced down at Kya's lips, her teeth biting the corner of her lip. The brunette hummed appreciatively as she leaned forward and gave her a slow, lingering kiss. Suyin kissed her back but Kya pulled away, and she smirked at the way Su's brow furrowed together, she opened her eyes and pouted.

"You little cheat," Suyin said.

She turned her body and saddled Kya's waist, and pulled her into a kiss. Kya gripped her hips as she shifted into a sitting position, her thumbs lightly tracing circles on the skin there.

"I have to leave," Su said in between kisses.

Kya nipped Suyin's lip. "Then leave."

Suyin looked down into Kya's eyes. "You know I can't, now."

"Of course, you can, just get up and go."

"Hm, then I don't _want_ to."

Kya laughed, mirth in her eyes. "You're the one that has to work in the mornings."

Suyin shot her a dirty look.

"And you-"

Su paused as she pulled down her underwear and pajamas pants.

"-are going to finish this."

Kya tilt her head up, to kiss Su again before she flipped them over. Her hands trailed down to Su's legs and pulled them even closer together without breaking the kiss. Her attention turned Suyin's neck, her hand settling in between them.

"Of course."


End file.
